


Bossy

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Omega, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Omega Castiel, POV Sam Winchester, Sort of a Crack Fic, Submissive Alpha, Tormenting Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Dean brings his new boyfriend home to meet his brother, he's not exactly what Sam expected.





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been brainstorming most of these with xHaruka17x like I did last year. She's awesome for bouncing ideas off of, and I've been helping her with her ABO Bingo too. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying all of these. :)

 

 

**_Dominant Omega~_ **

****

“So, I’m seeing someone.”  Dean announced over dinner.  His brother looked up from his salad to see him grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Alpha, Beta, or Omega?”

 

“Hey, I only dated another Alpha once, and that was because she was hot.”  Dean argued.  “But Cas is an Omega.  He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  I want to invite him over tomorrow night for dinner.  And maybe I can talk him into staying over.”

 

“Is that where you’ve been going the last few weeks?  You’ve been dating this Cas guy?”  Sam asked.

 

“Yep.  I noticed him on campus when some dickwad pushed him and all of his books went flying.  I helped him pick them all up and when I got a look at those blue eyes…well, I asked him out on the spot.  He said yes and I took him out that night.  We’ve been dating for like a month now and he’s been asking about meeting you.  I’ve met two of his brothers so far.  I just, I really like him.”  Dean had a dreamy look on his face that Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before.  His brother was head over heels for this guy and it made him curious.

 

“Ok, we can all do dinner tomorrow.  Maybe watch a movie after?  Then you two can do whatever.  I have noise cancelling headphones.”

 

Dean fist pumped in the air and pulled his phone out.  “I’ll let him know.  I’ll make homemade pizza.  He’s been dying to try mine.  I’ve cooked for him a few times now, but he wants to try my pizza and my burgers.  I was saving the burgers for after we finally have sex though, so I can _really_ wow him.”

 

“Gross.”  Sam shuddered and returned to eating.  He wondered what was so great about this Cas guy that Dean was so crazy about him.  Most of the Omegas and Betas he dated were rather shallow, though it had been a while since Dean had dated anyone at all.  Maybe Cas was different.  He certainly hoped so.  Dean was in the last year of his masters in engineering and had recently been talking about actively searching for a mate.  Who knew, maybe Cas was the right one.

 

He finished his food and left his brother at the table to text his boyfriend while he went to finish his homework.  Working on a law degree was a nightmare at times, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.  Besides, it was Dean’s night to load the dishwasher.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The following day Sam came home from his classes to see the house was actually sparkling, it was so clean.  They were renting a small, two bedroom house near campus from a friend of their parents, and it offered the two college students everything they needed to live comfortably and basically worry free, if you didn’t count schoolwork.  He toed his shoes off and headed for the kitchen where he found Dean kneading pizza dough.

 

“What time is he coming?”

 

“Six.”

 

“I see you cleaned.  The place wasn’t dirty, but it does look nice.” 

 

Dean flipped the dough in the air, catching it with ease.  “It was dusty.  Now it’s not.  I want Cas to be comfortable and to want to come over regularly.  Just help me keep the place clean and organized.”

 

“Yeah, ok.  Is one of those going to be veggie?”  Sam noticed three balls of dough.  He’d eat whatever, and have a salad on the side, but he really wanted a veggie pizza.

 

“Yes, Samantha, now get over here and start cutting the vegetables.  I want this all in the oven before Cas gets here.”

 

Sam left his bag on a chair and after washing his hands and the vegetables, he got to cutting.

 

At two minutes to six, the doorbell rang.  Dean ran for it like his life depended on it.  Sam thought about teasing him but since his brother was so serious about this guy, he figured he’d save the embarrassment for later.  He turned around in his seat on the couch to watch as his brother opened the door.  The man that stepped through was not what he’d expected.

 

“Hey, baby, you find the place ok?”  Dean asked before kissing the other man.

 

“I did, and it’s within walking distance of my apartment.” 

 

The deep, kind of scratchy voice surprised Sam, but not as much as his appearance.  Where before Dean had gone for men and women that dressed and walked like they were supermodels, Cas was…dorky.  He’d shown up in a dress shirt, complete with tie, and a sweater vest.  At least he had jeans on, and converse sneakers.  The glasses made his blue eyes almost owlish and the snakebite piercings?  Those were unexpected too.  The entire look threw Sam for a loop.  Dean practically dragged Cas over to the couch as Sam stood up.  He was beaming as he slipped an arm around Cas’ waist.

 

“Sam, this is Cas.  Cas, this is my brother Sam.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sam.  Dean has told me a lot about you.”

 

Cas offered his hand and Sam shook it. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Cas sniffed the air before smiling at Dean.  “Dinner smells wonderful, I can’t wait to try some.”

 

“Dean made a veggie one, if you’re interested.”  Sam took the man for a vegetarian.

 

“Did you make the meat lovers like you promised?”  Cas asked his boyfriend.

 

“Of course I did, sweetheart, with all of the meat you would find on a restaurant pizza, and more.  You’ll love it.”

 

Cas smiled adoringly at Dean before snuggling into his side.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Sam was thinking we could all watch a movie.  We can start it now, pause it when I get the pizzas out, then eat as we watch the second half, or maybe watch a second movie.”  Dean said.

 

“Yeah, anything you think you’d want to see?”  Sam asked.  Cas thought for a moment.

 

“Do you have the newest Thor movie?  I have not seen it yet.”

 

“It’s on Netflix, which we have.”  Dean motioned to the couch as Sam moved to the recliner, and Cas sat down.  Dean took the seat beside him, immediately wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders as he grabbed the remote.

 

“So, Cas, what are you in school for?”  Sam asked.

 

“Science mostly.  I plan to teach high school biology and earth science.”  Cas replied. 

 

Sam was not surprised in the slightest by that answer.

 

“Cas has a band.”  Dean piped up.  Cas smiled warmly at him.

 

“It’s true, I do.  I sing lead vocals.”

 

Sam expected a folk band, until he heard Dean say how good they were.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I said they’re fantastic.  They sing classic rock, metal, and the _good_ alternative.  I’ve been to a few of their performances and they’re always really good.”

 

Ok, another twist to the growing enigma that was Cas.

 

“Sounds pretty cool.”

 

“You know that CD I was playing last week?”  Dean asked.  “When you came home from school?”

 

“Yeah.  Wait, was that them?”  Sam’s jaw dropped.  They’d been really good!

 

“Yep.  I told you Cas is amazing.”  Dean kissed the side of his boyfriend’s face as Cas blushed.

 

“You’re amazing too, Dean.”  He said softly.

 

The movie started and they all fell quiet as they watched.  Not even halfway through, the timer in the kitchen sounded, and Dean paused the movie to go get the pizzas out of the oven.  Cas offered to help and 15 minutes later, they were carrying the pizzas and other amenities to the living room so they could all eat while watching the rest of the movie.  Sam went to get some soda and then they were all sitting down to eat as they watched the movie.  Cas’ first bite of his slice had him moaning loud enough that it distracted even Sam.

 

“I take it you like it?”  He mused.

 

“It’s fantastic!  This is better than the ones I get from the pizza parlor!”

 

“Wait til you try my burgers.”  Dean purred in his ear, making him shiver.

 

“I can’t wait.”  Cas whispered.

 

“Gross.”  Sam muttered and dug into his own pizza.  Dean had really outdone himself this time.

 

When the movie ended, they watched Black Panther, both of which Cas raved over.  Sam stood up to begin clearing the table and once that was done, he escaped to his bedroom.  Whether or not Cas spent the night was of no import, but he really didn’t want to see him making out with Dean, that was just gross.

 

He settled down to watch a documentary on Erin Brockovich and not ten minutes in, he heard his brother’s bedroom door close.  So Dean was getting lucky tonight.  Good for him, bad for Sam, so he grabbed his headphones, plugged them into his laptop where he was watching the documentary, and slipped them over his ears.  Something (a body, he presumed) thumped hard against the wall across the hall, startling him and he stared for a moment at his own closed door.  He wasn’t used to Dean getting so rough during sex, and he hadn’t expected it with someone as sweet as Cas was.

 

He turned his attention back to his show and when it ended, he wished he hadn’t taken the headphones off.  His brother and Cas were _still_ going at it, and apparently… _Cas_ was the one in charge.

 

 _“That’s right, tell me you want it.  Tell me you like it!”_ Cas roared loud enough that Sam could hear him _with_ the headphones on!  He stared in horror at his door, too stunned to find another movie or documentary to watch that would block out the noises he was hearing in the other room.

 

_“Are you my good boy?  Yes, you are.  Take it like the good boy you are…”_

Sam was close to hurling.  He fumbled with Netflix on his computer until he found a movie he knew had loud explosions and would block out the sounds of his brother having rough sex in the next room.  After putting Thor: Ragnarok on again, he put the volume on high, sighing with relief that he could no longer hear them in the other room.  It didn’t stop the memory of hearing it though.  It was gross, and if Dean brought Cas back again to spend the night, he was going to crash on his friend Andy’s couch.  No way was he going to listen to _that_ again!

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The following morning Sam went on his morning run as usual, and when he got back, he went about making himself one of his healthy smoothies that Dean liked to tease him about.  When he heard the door down the hall open, he wasn’t sure what he was going to see.

 

Cas came walking in looking fresh as a daisy in one of Dean’s tee shirts and the jeans he’d worn the day before.  He looked good like that, and more like the guys Dean usually dated.  His sweater and dress shirt were folded under his arm.  Dean was right behind him, bent in half and looking like he’d been run over by a truck.

 

“I have class in an hour and I need to go grab my books.”  Cas said.

 

“I’ll drive you, just let me grab my shoes.”  Dean limped his way into the living room and grabbed his gym shoes instead of his usual boots.  Sam followed, curious to see how Dean planned to drive when he couldn’t even stand up straight.

 

“You’re so good to me.”  Cas said sweetly as he kissed Dean.  That got the Alpha standing up straight, though it was clear every inch of his body hurt.

 

“I want to be, for you.”  Dean told him.  Gross, Sam thought, not for the first time and probably not for the last.  Dean looked back at his brother, his smile a dopey looking, happy one Sam had never seen before.

 

“We’re going to eat breakfast on campus.  I have class at nine, so if I don’t see you tonight, I’ll see you in the morning.  I have my last class at five.”

 

“Yeah, I have class from noon til seven, then I have work til midnight.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  If you make dinner, leave me some, ok?”

 

“I will,”  Dean promised. 

 

Sam watched them leave before heading back into the kitchen to drink his smoothie.  Cas was definitely an enigma, one he had no interest in figuring out.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Awe, they’re so cute together!”  Charlie gushed as they watched Cas and Dean play wrestling over the football they’d been tossing back and forth in the Winchester backyard.  Six months now they’d been dating.  Cas had even moved in and they were planning to mate.  It was Sam’s worst nightmare.  He shot her a dirty look.

 

“Yeah, real cute when Cas is slapping Dean’s ass and riding him like a cowboy at three in the morning on a Saturday, when you’re trying to sleep.”

 

“What?  Cas?  No way, he’s so shy and sweet, I can’t picture him and Dean having raunchy sex.”  Charlie shook her head.  Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  Of course she wasn’t believing him.  He pulled out his phone and pulled up an audio file.  When she turned to look at him, he stuck one of his earbuds in her ear and pressed play.  Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head.

 

“Oh my God!  That’s _them_?!”  She gasped.

 

“Yep.  That was last Tuesday, when I was trying to quietly study for a linguistics exam.  I couldn’t concentrate.  Why do you think I showed up at your place?”

 

“Wow, ok, yeah, maybe you should move in with me and Gilda.  We don’t have sex like that, and we’re not loud.  You’d actually get sleep.”

 

“Please, thank you.”  He pressed his hands together and thanked her.  “I’ll start packing when we get back.  This was a big deal, bringing Cas home to meet mom and dad.  They think he’s the most charming thing in the world, and really, he is.  Til they’re having sex.  God, they have _so much sex_!  I want to glue my headphones on sometimes.  I stopped watching porn, it’s no longer entertaining because it gives me visuals for the things they’re doing.  No thank you!  I once had to hear how big my brother’s knot is.  That’s disgusting!  And I had to help him fix his bedroom wall after the headboard put a huge dent in it.  I’m over listening to them.  I need quiet.”

 

“You’ll get that at my place.  I don’t even play video games loud, I use my headset.  You know that, you’ve spent the night many times.”  

 

“I will say though, I’m glad found his Omega.  They both deserve to be happy.  Now I have to break it to Dean that I’m moving out.  I don’t know what I’m going to say when he asks why, I haven’t told him I can hear them.”  Sam cringed just thinking about how mortified Cas would be, and how stupidly proud Dean would become. 

 

“Tell him you’re giving him and Cas the space they need to start their lives together, and I’m closer to campus.  He’ll understand.  If he doesn’t, _then_ you tell you hear Cas riding him like the bucking bronco that he is.”  Charlie joked but Sam burst out laughing so hard he fell over and right off the stairs, landing in his mother’s impatiens bed.

 

“Sam!”  Mary Winchester chided.

 

“Sorry, mom.”  Sam apologized as he sat down on the stair again.  He was still laughing though.  As funny as her words were, he really didn’t want to have to give Dean a real reason why he was moving out.  Let them have their sex games while they were still young and healthy enough to have them.  He just didn’t want to be their one man audience anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 18 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
